


Body Moves

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: DNCE (Band), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Absolutely a crack fic, Apologies to Sophie Turner, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guess we're fuckin Joe, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, I'm high key goin ta hell, Literally because I was horny, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: This is completely dumb and I acknowledge this fact but also I got really horny listening to Joe Jonas' voice and... well...lookat him.So here I am, writing a Joe Jonas fic in 2019. Fuck my life.Don't judge me please.





	Body Moves

You threw back your second Sex on the Beach, throat burning with pleasure as you chugged it in one go. The glass clattered on the bar, a soft growl escaping your throat. Rage coursed through you, but you knew better than to drink any more. If you did, you'd likely end up doing something you might regret. Like slash Tyler's tires. Or maybe murder his brother. Who the fuck knew? You were a vengeful drunk. Especially when your boyfriend of _four_ _years_ cheats on you in your own bed. 

You checked the time on your phone. It was only 11:00. You snarled and locked your phone a little more aggressively than you probably needed to, but you were pissed. 

And righteously so! Tyler had had the fucking _balls_ to cheat on you with that whore coworker of yours! Ugh, you knew the one--who always wore tiny skirts, open blouses, and was sleeping her way to the top of the company. 

It didn't matter that she didn't do shit. Nah, it wasn't your work she piggybacked off of--oh, wait! It was! Fucking bitch. 

You didn't realize you'd started muttering to yourself until the bartender gingerly slid you a basket of fries. Yeah, you should probably eat something. The alcohol was getting to your brain _way_ too fucking quickly for your liking. 

Your attention caught on a tall, muscular shape throwing darts at the wall. He seemed vaguely familiar, but you couldn't tell where you knew him from. Whatever. You were in Los Angeles, famous people were a dime a dozen here. 

You turned back to your French fries, seething with a silent rage. 

It wasn't until you'd finished about half the fries when you noticed the man watching you from the corner of your eye. You swiveled to observe him properly, your eyes threatening to water. Your gaze caught on a very, _very_ attractive man--possibly in his mid-twenties, maybe thirties at the absolute latest. The dark curls of his hair spilled over his forehead in a glorious fluff, with dark eyebrows to match. His eyelashes were almost obscenely long, you noted with irritation. _Men always get the best eyelashes._ Your gaze traveled over his face slowly, as though you were memorizing his features. His eyes were dark and intelligent, and his mouth was quirked up slightly in a half-smile. A 5 o'clock shadow dusted his chin, but it did nothing to dampen the stunning beauty and elegance of his face. He wore a red flannel with a leather jacket over it, and you could catch the slight scent of shoe polish mixed with something sweet--honeysuckle? 

You were pulled from your open observation of him when he cleared his throat to speak. 

"You okay, there, honey?" 

You blinked. Did a Jonas brother just call you_ honey? _

He waited expectantly for you to answer, leaning closer as he did. 

"Umm--not really, but I don't think that's any of your business, Joe." You crunched a fry without breaking eye contact. "What is a big shot like you doing in a dive like this?"

He looked slightly taken aback, but he recovered quickly. 

"Hmm--I guess I like to get away from it all sometimes. Life is pretty exhausting nowadays." Joe sighed, seeming to forget who he was talking to for a second. "I kinda wish I could disappear for a while, but too many people know who I am." 

You rolled your eyes despite yourself. 

"Oh, puh-lease. Do you know how many people would _kill_ to be you for a day?" You snickered and added to yourself, "Or to _do_ you for a day..."

His interest in you was once again piqued. Joe eyed you curiously, with a knowing smirk. 

"Can I count you among all of those _thirsty_ fangirls, honey?"

Your posture shot upright as you frantically glared at him. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, me, and Lover's Peak," He purred. Joe was somehow much closer than you remembered him being mere moments before, his knee brushing your thigh softly from where he perched on his barstool. 

Okay. Your heart rate was going _way_ too fast for you to be comfortable in that moment. You tried to laugh it off, though it came out as a nervous warble more than anything else. 

"What, is this some kind of_ joke?_ You're Joe Jonas, the sex icon of my entire _generation! _And I'm... Y/N L/N... a..." You sighed, "A _nobody_..."

You tried to keep the hurt out of your voice, but it pierced through beneath your words like a shiv. _Tyler thinks I'm a nobody, too..._

Joe's face fell. He wasn't smirking anymore. He felt the pain in your words as your eyes threatened to spill over with sadness. Wordlessly, he pulled you into his chest as you began silently sobbing. It hurt more than you wanted to admit. Tyler was a lying sack of shit and you didn't know how to cope with that information. You'd lived with the guy for three years, dated him for four--he had, arguably, been your first requited love. Apparently, though, that statement didn't ring true anymore. 

It was with this revelation that you utterly broke down, letting yourself be held for the first time in who knew how long. Joe hushed you softly, humming in his sweet baritone a song that was only for you. 

When your tears began to dry, you recognized just how close you were crushed to his chest. His _very toned_ chest. The chest whose heartbeat was increasing, possibly from the same revelation; your breasts were in fact pressed into his abdomen, your arms wrapped around his waist. You coughed and began to right yourself, pulling back with flushed cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload on you. My boyfriend of four years cheated on me, so I'm not quite myself." 

His spine stiffened and his lips pressed into a thin line. _Interesting._ Joe glared at a spot on the bar as though it was to blame. 

"I'm so sorry." Joe's hand absently stroked the back of yours, warming it with his own. "For the record, if he was stupid enough to do that, he didn't deserve you anyway." 

You rolled your eyes. You wanted to laugh out loud! 

"Joe, you don't even know me!" You snickered. "Goddamn, I've gotta be in some sort of stupid anime subplot. Don't you have a concert to play or a girl to woo?"

His face fell only for a second before a thought made his eyes flicker with mischief. 

"What if I do?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe _you're_ the girl to woo." 

Your laughter died in your throat and you swallowed hard.

Joe wasn't joking.

His eyes were hungry and his hand gently squeezed your own. 

He really wasn't playing around. 

"Wh... Why?" 

He grinned, flashing his pristinely white teeth in the dim light of the bar.

"I dunno. It might further the plot." Joe winked at you impishly. 

_Fuck._ Okay, you were hella in trouble. 

You ground your thighs together in a sudden desperation, your eyelids fluttering as his hands held your own and began to trace themselves over your wrists in feather-light movements. It really shouldn't have done anything at all, but the feeling of his callused fingers on the sensitive skin of your inner forearm was definitely feeling like it should be obscene. 

"You gonna take me up on my offer?" Joe purred. 

Well... _fuck_. How could you say no to the man of your dreams?

"I mean..." You forced your voice to be even-keeled. "It's still pretty early. _Maybe_ I _will_." 

Joe let out a soft laugh before sweeping you into the bathroom before you could blink. His lips were on your neck, gracing sinful trails of bliss across your nerves and dancing with your flesh. At your quizzical glance, he only chuckled deeply. 

"I couldn't wait that long, honey." 

Any protest you might've had was drowned out by the moan that escaped your lips when his mouth pressed to your throat. Joe made quick work of your clothes (you weren't wearing very much) and began worshipping your curves. His hands cupped your breasts reverently, lips ghosting over your skin and sending goosebumps flying over you. He sucked on your nipple and you had to bite your tongue to keep yourself from outright screaming. 

He licked your breast once before popping back up to give you an evil smile. 

"You don't have to hold back. I don't care who hears us. There are no paparazzi here..." Even as he spoke, he trailed his mouth over your skin. Leaving his breath rushing across the skin beneath your ear, his hands sliding into your hair. 

With an irritated mewl, you pushed him away for a second. 

"No fair," He chided.

"Uh-uh. You. Naked. Now." 

Realization dawned on him as he quickly reassumed his sly expression. 

_"Mm_. Whatever you say, honey." 

His clothing hit the floor and you were on him, your hands roving over the hard, chiseled planes of his body with reckless abandon. He smirked down at your tenacity, your enthusiasm as you kissed his body with a devotion that equaled his.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?"

You snorted and bit his collarbone. 

"_Please_. This has been my fantasy since I was a teenager. Don't at me." 

With an aggressive little growl, you nibbled at his earlobe, earning a sharp breath from him. Joe laughed softly at your sudden vigor. 

"Mm, _be mean_ to me, honey." 

Now it was _your_ turn to snicker. 

"Goddamn it, Joe..." 

He looked at you innocently. 

_"I_ didn't do anything. Not one little thing." 

His fingers slipped between your legs, completely invalidating his statement. You keened under his touch, his lips capturing yours and warring for dominance. 

You groaned. _God_, it had been so long since Tyler had touched you like this... 

"Fuck me, Joe," You pleaded. "For the love of God, fuck me black and blue..." 

"Ugh, fuck yes," He breathed. 

With a sudden burst of energy he lifted your leg and began running his length across your slit, feeling the wetness at the apex of your thighs. 

"Damn, honey, how long has it been since someone's loved you like this? You're so fucking wet..."

His rhetorical question didn't earn the biting sarcasm he'd expected, so Joe made the executive decision to ensure that this would be a night you'd never forget. 

Joe sucked on your breast one more time before cupping the backs of your legs and lifting you onto him with a grunt. With your breath sufficiently knocked out of your lungs, you managed an approving whimper before he began to move. Joe's hips rocked back and forth with a practiced ease, his rhythm steady and heart-poundingly delicious. 

His hand dropped to where you were joined and he began playing with your clit in sync with his thrusts, a decision that made you bite his shoulder to keep from screaming outright. 

_Goddamn_, this boy knew how to move. 

You tightened your thighs around his waist, locking him inside you as you felt your hearts beat as one, suspended in the moment, ecstatic in the feeling of one another. 

Not one to rest for long, Joe snickered and unlocked your legs with a quick buck of his hips. His fingertips dug into your waist as he gripped you roughly, rutting into you like his life depended on it. Your throat ached as you let out a guttural groan, your first orgasm leaving your legs quaking. Sensing your release, Joe slowed his pace as he worked you through it, his lips soft as his tongue danced with yours.

"_Fuck_," You muttered. 

Joe let out a breathy laugh. 

"My sentiments exactly." He pressed feathery kisses to your neck and face, letting his guard down for the first time in months. "I wouldn't mind if this became a regular thing... We fit together so well." 

Your face flushed and you met his eyes, curious. 

"Wait, really?"

Joe nodded, biting his lip as he did so. 

"I like you a lot--not just because of the sex, but you're also just... I don't know. I'm drawn to you."

You held back a snort, totally ruining his cute little moment of sincerity. 

"Yep, this is straight-up some anime shit."

He glared at you, but his smile betrayed him.

Joe pulled you close, his chest pressing to yours, as he simply breathed with you in the near-total darkness.

"So, you're coming back to my place, right?"

His smirk made your heart jump with the possibilities that it held. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely."


End file.
